Demons Need Love Too
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Sebastian seems to be a bit... Attached to Ciel. First story! Comment/favourite/follow if you wanna c:
1. Sleeping Angel

_Hey guys! So, uh, this is my first time posting my stuff online, so please be gentle. -Cute uke face-_

_This is yaoi, so if that offends you or something, go away._

_I'M OFFENDED BY DARKNESS (PewDiePie reference)._

_I hope you like this fanfic \(^-^)/_

_Oh, and this is in Sebby's POV~ _

**. . .**

It's around 1:30 in the morning at the Phantomhive manor, and Bocchan has been having a reoccurring nightmare the past few nights. As his request, I have been sleeping with him to try and make the nightmares stop. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't stop a few measly nightmares?

Well, as it turns out they were bothering him while I was awake too, so I have been faithfully by his side for about a month now. Which, although sounds harmless, can cause some... Unwanted feelings to stir up whenever I'm around him for too long a period. Yes, I mean that I have taken a liking to him. Not just in a romantic way either, oh no. It's been increasingly difficult to not just take the boy while he's sleeping and not expecting it.

Does this make me a bad person? Probably.

Anyway, 'm laying here with him and... He looks absolutely adorable. His usual frown in gone and is replaced with a gentle, peaceful look that actually makes him look his proper age. His pale cheeks had some light pink staining them, probably from being wrapped up in so many blankets, and they were puffed out slightly. His crystal blue eyes were covered by eyelids topped off with long, delicate eyelashes. His abnormally coloured deep blue hair was falling in messy strands around his face, framing it beautifully to give him an almost angelic look. His small frame was moving up and down with his steady breathing, and he let out small snores every once in a while. All in all, he looks so cute I can barely stand it.

These have been my thoughts for the past few nights I've been watching over him while he sleeps. As much as I don't want to, as wrong as I know it is, I can't help but feel so... Relaxed when I look over to see that kind of sweet expression on his usual stoic face.

So maybe I'm a bad person. But can you really blame me? Demons need love too, you know...

**. . .**

_Hurray for a lame ending! I just really didn't feel like doing much more with it, sorry ;-;_

_Well, anyway, hope you liked it, and expect more from me, hopefully!_

_Songs: If my Heart was a House- Owl City_

_Into the Ocean- Blue October._


	2. That Brat

_Decided to write a second part. 'Cause I can~_

_break- three days grace_

_captain albert alexander- steam powered giraffe_

_diamonds- steam powered giraffe (cover)_

_me and my baby (saturday night)- steam powered giraffe_

_Honeybee- steam powered giraffe_

**. . .**

__It's been a month since that night, and Ciel hasn't had any nightmares since. Honestly, I can't tell you if I'm disappointed or glad that I no longer have to sleep with him so he doesn't wake up screaming. Not that I liked when he did, of course! I'm not _that _heartless.

I grabbed the cart with the tea on it and started making my way towards his bedroom, knowing he'd be waking up soon. Now that I think about it, 'disappointed' isn't really the word for it. I think... 'Upset' is a better adjective. Yeah. Upset is much, much better. I liked sleeping with him. I liked knowing that he needed me even when he was sleeping. And now I'm stuck serving tea again rather than holding him after a nightmare.

I sighed as I pushed the cart in, looking over to see Ciel already awake and sitting up in bed, his oversized night shirt slipping off one shoulder. He looked at me and yawned. "Have you prepared tea, Sebastian?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking like the child he really is.

"Yes, of course." I pushed the cart closer and poured him some tea, only ever glancing away from him as I did. "Any nightmares last night, young master?" I should stop hoping he'll say yes.

"No, not that I can remember. I woke up expecting tea rather than screaming and crying like an infant." He commented, taking the cup I extended towards him. He hummed as the warm liquid touched his dry lips, closing his eyes. "Dress me, Sebastian."

"Of course, my lord." He's so clueless, closing his eyes like that while I dress him. I guess it's better, since he can't see me oggling him like he was the best looking thing in the whole world. Which I guess he is, but he doesn't need to know that. I shakily took his clothes off and folded them, putting them in a pile to wash later. "How's the tea?" I mumble idly, pulling his dress shirt on over his shoulders to button up in front.

"Fine. Did you just make this?" He licked his lips, setting the cup down so I could work on getting him dressed. Seriously, I think he's teasing me on purpose.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you like it." I pulled his pants up his legs, sighing softly. I always find myself tempted to just sit there and... Pet his thighs. Wow, creep alert. I know how bad it sounds, but one day while I was dressing him my hand accidentally touched his thigh and... It was really, really soft. Don't judge, okay?

Ciel's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "What are our plans for today, Sebastian?" He looked at me, the contract seal on his eye making him look a bit older than usual. I sighed a bit, moving away from his pants and working on getting his shoes on.

"Well, you had me clear your whole schedule since Elizabeth wanted to spend the day with you." My eye twitched a bit as I slid on his socks. Who does that obnoxious brat think she is, anyway? Ciel's busy and she can't just come waltzing in and making him clear his schedule for the day like that. Tch. Such a child.

"Ah, that's right... Prepare lunch for us while I keep her entertained." I ground my teeth together at the thought. "She's quite a handful when you don't prepare the right thing, so make sure you don't 'accidentally' mess up again." He smirked at me, knowing fully well it was no accident.

"Of course, my lord. What do you want me to serve this afternoon?" I stood up and watched him stand, leading me out into the hallway. His small hips swayed back and forth as he walked, making it look more like he was strutting rather than walking. It was more comical than sexy, in my opinion.

"Just some small cakes. She'll complain about her weight again if you serve too much. Again." That smirk came back, and I'm starting to think he gets as much pleasure from pissing her off as I do. Should I feel so satisfied?

Just then there was a knock on the door and my nose wrinkled a bit. I could practically smell her already. "Excuse me while I go get the door." Walking over, I took deep breath and relaxed my face, showing no emotion. I opened the door slowly and looked down at her. "Welcome again, Elizabeth. Ciel's waiting for you just inside." '_Don't kill her don't kill her don't kill her don't kill her_' I bit my cheek and stepped to the side, watching in disgust as she threw herself into Ciel's arms. Little bitch.

"Ciiieeeeellll! I missed you!" She clung to his arm, laughing loudly and trying to kiss his cheek. "Oh, we get to spend the whole day together! Won't that be fun!" She started dragging him towards the sitting room, laughing and giggling loudly.

"Pardon me while I go prepare lunch." I bowed and made my way to the kitchen, clenching my fists and glaring at nothing. Well... I wouldn't say nothing. Finni happened to walk in my line of vision and got the full extent of my anger just through my eyes. I swear, I don't think I've ever seen him so terrified.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen and saw Bard working at the stove. "Bard. Bake two cakes for me please. One for Ciel and one for Elizabeth. But," I tossed him a small bottle, smirking. "Put that in Elizabeth's cake for me. Be very, very careful to make sure not a drop of that liquid even touches Ciel's cake, do you understand?"

Bard looked between me and the small bottle, confused. "Oh, uh... All right. I won't burn them, promise!" He started working on the cakes, a determined look on his face as he started stirring.

"Good. I'm trusting you, Bard." I walked out of the kitchen and towards the sitting room, deciding to be nosy and listen to them talking in there. I sat myself right outside the door, my ear hovering over the hard wooded door.

"But Ciel! We're engaged! Doesn't that mean we should be living together?" You could hear the pout in the way she was talking, acting like a spoiled child that wasn't getting what she had wanted.

"Just because we happen to be engaged doesn't mean I have to be in your life. You know as well as I do that neither of us even chose this. Our parents did. Now please stop speaking so loud, you'll draw attention." He was always cool and collected, even when he was dealing with Elizabeth.

I heard her smack her hands on the table and sniffle a bit. "Are you saying you don't like me?" Oh boy... Ciel hates when she cries. He's too soft sometimes. It's better to let her cry it out then have her boiling up inside and then exploding one day.

Yeah, sure enough I could hear Ciel getting up and walking towards her. "N-Now now Elizabeth, there's no need to get so upset! I-I mean... It's not that I don't like you! It's just... Uh... We're a bit young to be thinking about this, don't you think? I mean, you could sick of me!" He laughed nervously and I could practically feel him cringe after that, knowing he had said the wrong thing that time.

"Get... Sick of you...?" She then burst into sobs, Ciel frantically trying to calm her down. Jeez, what's the matter with this girl! Doesn't she know that crying like that only works when you're young and stupid like that? In all my five hundred years, I've never met anyone more ridiculously childish.

"I didn't mean it like that! Really, I know you won't get sick of me! I do!" He sighed softly, clearly getting irritated. I stood up and sighed myself, deciding to go check on Bard instead of listening to this train wreck. I haven't had anyone come up to tell me the stove was on fire, so I'm assuming he didn't burn them. I walked back to the kitchen slowly, still seething about that _girl_. Everyone knows women are trouble, especially when they're young like that. It's too bad Ciel has to learn the hard way.

Maybe I'm just being petty and jealous, but I really don't like it when she touches him. It's disgusting and... And _wrong_. Maybe I just want to be the only one that touches him, but of course that isn't going to happen since he has that beast of a girl to keep him company now. Oh well, if anything I can just use Bard to help me make Ciel jealous. Yes, I know he has this weird thing for me, and yes, I do use it to my advantage as often as I can. Is that wrong? Probably.

I walked into the kitchen to see that, indeed, he didn't burn the stove or the kitchen. Good for him. He might just get a reward now. "Hello Bard, how are the cakes coming along? It sounds like Ciel could really use a break from dealing with that girl." I chuckled a bit.

He jumped a bit at the sound of my voice, turning to look at me with a smile. "They're almost done. I made Elizabeth's a different colour so that you wouldn't accidentally give it to Ciel." He stared at me, blinking a bit as if he were in a daze. I smirked and walked by him, snapping in front of his face to make him come back to reality.

"Thank you Bard. I can handle the rest. Here," I kissed his cheek and kept smirking, walking over to the stove. "There's your reward for not screwing this up. You can leave now." He stumbled back and made his way out of the room, giggling like a schoolgirl. I just love messing with people. It's too much fun to resist. I pulled the cakes out as the timer went off, also pulling out buttercream and small edible decorations. I hummed softly as I decorated them, thinking of how sick Elizabeth would be after eating this. I cackled a bit and set them on the cart, pushing it towards the sitting room and swaying my hips to music only I could hear.

I pushed the door open and smirked as I saw Elizabeth still crying and Ciel pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "Ah, I see we're ready for lunch, hm?" I set both the small cakes on either ends of the table, bowing in front of him. "I'll leave you two now. Excu- Huh?"

Ciel grabbed my sleeve and shook his head quickly. "No, why don't you stay? It's not like you're doing much else anyway. Someone could come in here and kidnap the two of us, so I need you here to protect us." He went back and sat in his seat, having moved over to her seat to comfort her.

I looked at him and nodded a bit, moving to stand next to his side. I kept a close eye on Elizabeth as they started eating, smirking to myself at the thought of her puking her guts out after eating that cake. I stifled my chuckles behind my hand and moved to stand closer to Ciel. Ahh, this is too good to be true! I'm just waiting for her to get up and run towards to bathroom at this point. I might feel a bit guilty afterward when Ciel's all angry since he'll have to deal with her, but still. It's funny either way.

**. . .**

_Hey! My oneshot has become a multi-chapter thing! Whoop whoop!_

_Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that I have a few Instagram accounts you could follow. -Wink wink nudge nudge- I'll list them below..._

_Thanks for reading! It's obviously not finished, so expect more c;_

_Songs: Break- Three Days Grace_

_Captain Albert Alexander- Steam Powered Giraffe_

_Diamonds- Steam Powered Giraffe (cover)_

_Me and my Baby (Saturday Night)- Steam Powered Giraffe_

_Honeybee- Steam Powered Giraffe_

_Instagram accounts: panic_attack_101 (personal)_

_ sebastianxmichaelis (rolepalying)_

_ wondrous_yaoi (yaoi)_

_ ukexseme_rp (other roleplaying)_

_ welcomethe_insanity (other other roleplaying)_


End file.
